


Snow Bunnies

by winmbyb



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winmbyb/pseuds/winmbyb
Summary: It's Christmas and Hajime finally managed to gain enough courage to invite his boyfriend on a Christmas Date. A simple stroll through the town, not as idols but as normal highschoolers.
Relationships: Shino Hajime/Takamine Midori
Kudos: 10





	Snow Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written a fic in a year so excuse me if my writing is sloppy. i'm also not a native english speaker so my wording may seem a bit limited

Snowflakes slowly fell down from the clouded sky, entirely covering up the town's roads and pavements with a white layer of frozen water. Such weather was building up a perfect atmosphere for Christmas celebrations during a wonderful day known as Christmas' Eve. Regarded somehow as a holiday for couples, you couldn't be more right to expect pairs of love struck young people walking through the town, hand in hand, visiting local restaurants, going to a park, viewing beautiful ornaments set up everywhere or just doing a simple stroll during this beautiful evening. The opportunities for a date were endless. And Hajime couldn't waste such perfect occasion.

Constantly checking his phone, hiding it in his pocket and taking it out again, looking all around him or just to simply describe being anxious, the petite boy felt like the seconds became hours and the time he spent next to this tall lamppost completely slowed down just to stress him and give him more problems. Even breathing in and out couldn't stop him from having worst ideas in his mind. Did Midori have an accident while going to their meeting place? Did something horrible happen to him? Is he okay? Maybe he completely ditched him and won't come after all? Was he a bad romantic partner? He knew some of these are completely impossible and definitely wouldn't occur but he couldn't force them out of his thoughts. He isn't exactly the most engaging and active boyfriend but this time he managed to gather enough courage to invite his tall lover to a relaxing date during such convenient day. Of course, this isn't their first date. When did they exactly start dating? During their first year at Yumenosaki Academy, sorted to the same class, they interacted from time to time but were rather focused on their unit activities, the smaller boy also having load of part-time jobs to do. One day he passed by the greengrocer's shop that belongs to Takamine's parents and after eating the delicious vegetables with his siblings at home he became a frequent visitor, often even helping Midori with his work. This was the beginning of him developing feelings for RYUSEITAI's Ryusei Green which led up to his confession at the end of the school year. Thankfully the other boy seemed to share back the same feelings and thus this cute and soft couple came to be. They couldn't be happier together and now as second years, although in seperate classes, they enjoy their lives as high schoolers, idols and boyfriends. Wanting to spend this Christmas together, the blue haired boy planned this date in advance and told Midori about it yesterday, both agreeing to meet under the lamppost which is currently highlighting the anxious Hajime.

"Uuu... Where is he?" He quietly muttered out, fixing his scarf and rubbing his hands together, trying to focus on something else than the empty space next to him. Sighing, he looked back at his phone, a smile appearing on his face as his eyes started reading the response to the message he sent to his partner, Midori calming him down and telling him he'll soon be there. It took a few minutes but Shino finally noticed his silhouette in the far away, getting closer and closer and finally the other boy was standing right in front of him, grabbing his hand and caressing it.

"I-I'm so sorry, Hajime-kun! My parents stopped me for a moment and I had to help them out... I'm very late, aren't I? I'm so sorry, it's all my fault..." He apologised, forgetting to greet his boyfriend due to the stress.

"It's okay, Midori-kun, I'm not angry at all. I'm just happy to see you! I always wanted to have such romantic date together, hehe. It's a perfect occasion, isn't it~?" He calmed Takamine down and gave him a soft smile, standing on his tiptoes to place a peck on his lips, the taller boy's face instantly covered in a red blush.

"I-Is that so...? I'm relieved, haha... I don't want to ruin this for us, you know... I really care about us and everything... I'm very happy to be here with you, Hajime-kun, even if I don't go out much during winter."

"Neither do I but Christmas' Eve is the lovers' holiday, isn't it? Wasting such good occasion would be a crime and I'm not a criminal, hehe."

"Don't say such scary things... Anyway, where do you want to go? I don't have any ideas myself..."

"Hm... Something warm would be a nice refresher. After all, don't you feel this freezing cold? Even if you were to embrace me and hold me close, I don't think it would be enough~"

"H-Hajime-kun, p-please..." Midori's face was once again flushed red, the boy trying not to cover it with his hands.

"Hehe. Don't you think a visit at a cafe would solve all of our problems? I think there's one nearby. I sometimes visit it with Tomoya-kun, Mitsuru-kun and Niichan if we're returning from work."

"That sounds good... A cup of coffee would be nice I think. It always gives me the needed boosts of energy when I'm working."

"Let's go then, Midori-kun~" The shorter boy once again grabbed the other's hand, looking up at him and giving him another reassuring smile before beginning to walk, Takamine following right next to him, softly squeezing his hand.

The walk to their destination took longer than expected but the boys didn't complain at all, amazed as they watched Christmas decorations located all around the town, stopping to look at the gigantic trees and the shining stars on the top of them. Midori sometimes started a short talk and told Hajime about the similar ornaments he made for the previous holidays, both for the school and for the greengrocer's shop belonging to his family. His boyfriend listened focused and appreciated how hard working and talented the other boy is, offering his help if a similar situation appears in the future. The conversation continued, the pair finally arriving at the cafe and ordering two cups of cappuccino before sitting down on comfy seats near the window, the talk not reaching its end yet. When they were finally done and the cups were emptied to the bottom, they made their way back outside.

"I feel much better now~. And the talk was so so interesting, Midori-kun. You make the prettiest decorations in the world~."

"Hajime-kun, you're too generous... But, I'm happy my work gives you joy... I don't want everything I make go to waste."

"Hehe, I think your parents would tell you the same thing as me. You're definitely very talented~" The blue haired boy continued the compliments, giggling as the other boy sighed and moved down to kiss him on the cheek, both full of joy and excitement.

"Perhaps we should go sit on a bench...? I know we aren't tired but... I just want to sit down for a moment and enjoy the atmosphere with you."

"Mhm, of course. I want to look at you as we're both sitting down, it feels very relaxing ♪"

"I-I didn't mean that... But, likewise ♪" The lovebirds began their stroll once again, reaching a nearby park after few minutes, finding an empty bench located on the opposite site of a Christmas tree and sitting down after cleaning snow off it. Close to eachother, the smaller boy decided to rest his head on the other's shoulder, giving him another warm smile, Takamine embracing him and placing a peck on the top of his head. They seemed to be frozen in these positions for quite a while, only hearing their breath and the distant voices of passers-by. Their gazes were locked on the beautiful tree in front of them, its lights brighter than the lampposts on their sides. It was quite a sweet scene, both of them appreciating their love in peace and quiet. Of course this couldn't last forever and suddenly Ryusei Green called over to the member of Ra*bits next to him, the later raising his head to look at his partner.

"Um, Hajime-kun. I've been meaning to ask but... What's that bag on your right? I saw it just now... I'm so oblivious, hehe... Well, it was bothering me, so I just wanted to ask."

"Ah, this? ...Hm. Thank you for reminding me, Midori-kun ♪" A sudden surge of energy filled the boy and he reached over to the mentioned bag, the other teenager still confused but also excited. "Hehe, I would've forgotten. Here~" As soon as he finished a medium sized present appeared in his hands, Hajime handing it over to his boyfriend with a wide smile, clearly encouraging him to open it now.

"H-Huh? A... present? A-Ah, Hajime-kun...! This is... a surprise. I thought we aren't children anymore-"

"Age doesn't play a role here. I just really wanted to gift you something. After all, it's a normal thing for couples to give eachother presents, hehe~. I put a lot of effort into this one."

"Ah, y-you didn't have to... Well, I don't want to make you sad and give it away... And I'm excited myself, so..." Before even finishing he started slowly opening the gift box, Hajime watching him with a tilted head. You couldn't believe how many emotions Midori felt at that moment when he witnessed what his partner gifted him. It was a bunny plushie, visibly hand-made. A cute tiny bowtie, the detailed face, the soft fabric... He started feeling soft himself once he touched the plushie, not believing that something this cute can exist in this world. His mouth was wide open and his eyes were full of sparkles when he took his look back on the blue haired boy who has noticed his excitement and moved closer to look at his own creation as well.

"So, what do you think, Midor-" Suddenly the boy ended up in his partner's complete embrace, it being maybe even a bit too forceful, Hajime ending up being a bit startled by the sudden action. He could hear how hard Midori's heart is pounding right now, a smile greeting his lips.

"Hajime-kun, I love you so much! I love you so much I can't describe it! This is the cutest plushie I've have seen in my entire life! It's so pretty and, and it's done so well! It's amazing! Thank you, thank you!" He was on brink of shouting, others in the park looking at the couple a bit bewildered, the boy seemingly not caring about their looks at all, only looking at his gift and the dearest person to him. "I'll cherish this forever and ever! Oh, I'm so grateful... I'm about to cry..." His sobbing could be heard, so the other boy hesitantly reached out to him and placed his hand on his cheek, stroking it softly. "...A-Ah, Hajime-kun! I-I'm so sorry, I got so excited... I-I'm so sorry!" Apologising over and over again, Takamine quickly calmed down and let the other boy go, getting closer to see if he didn't hurt him in any way.

"I'm alright, it's okay, Midori-kun. I'm really grateful you're so happy about my gift! I didn't know if I should give it to you or not... But, I guess it wasn't a bad decision~"

"...T-Thank you again... It's so nice... You're so talented... My boyfriend is so talented..." This time blush covered Hajime's face as he tried to cope with the sudden wave of compliments, waving his legs a bit.

"It's just a plushie, haha. Well, I know how much plushies comfort you, so I knew you'll react like this. Seeing you smile so widely... My heart is at peace~" They decided to take slow breaths in and out to raise the tension down, getting closer to eachother again, Takamine hugging Hajime from behind as he sat down on his lap, the blue hair of the smaller boy being gently stroked by the warm hand of his boyfriend who kept the plushie next to him. Once again silence surrounded them but it was as relaxing and cheerful as before, both of them looking at eachother, completely lovestruck, trying to appreciate eachother as much as possible.

"...You know, Hajime-kun... This is an amazing gift but..."

"...Hm? Ah, so you're disappointed after all? That's okay... I don't want you to keep something unwanted."

"N-No, um! That's not what I meant. I already said how much I love this little plushie, you shouldn't look down on your own work like that..."

"What is it then, Midori-kun~?"

"...Well... There are so many plushies in the world I adore but... You're the one who I want to embrace and take care of the most. You're softer and prettier than any plushies out there... I can't love you enough, Hajime-kun..." It seemed like he was getting emotional again, a soft smile covering his lips as he continued to share eye contact with his small partner, moving from his head to his hand and gently squeezing it.

"...Hehe. You're so adorable, did you know~? Everytime you tell me things like that I feel like I'm in heaven... I feel so peaceful and fulfilled... Midori-kun, I wish you so much happiness. I wish us so much happiness. I don't want us seperated... ever." He couldn't control it as well as Midori and started quietly crying, the tears being ones of joy. Takamine didn't need to respond. He just leaned forward and kissed the one in his embrace on lips, the other returning it, their cheeks colored red, tears in their eyes slowly moving down and falling on the bench's wood. It was the most beautiful Christmas in their entire life.


End file.
